What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: <html><head></head>I never expected to get drawn into the WWE world so easily but my chemistry with the Lunatic Fringe got someone's attention. Now I play the part of Reaper for my friend, Byron while we torment Ambrose on camera. Off-camera he's a pain in my side that I am slowly getting used to, which is starting to scare me. Good/OC</html>
1. Chapter 1

Never in my life did I think I would ever be backstage at a WWE RAW event. Fortunately my friendship with Byron 'Big Daddy Yum Yum' Wilcox has earned me a ticket there. Byron and I had known each other since he wrestled in AAW, down in Louisiana, as Angel of Sin. Despite the very convincing heel character he played, Byron was a sweet guy in real life. My twin brother, who did commentary for AAW for a while, introduced me to Byron. We were good friends, close enough to be siblings. A few people mistook it for something more but he and I just never clicked that way. Byron and I were just chatting backstage, out of view of some of the other superstars. I was a friendly person but still a tad shy around strangers and nothing got more strange than this group of people.

"Cy, come on. I could really use you out there and you know the business by now." Byron had been trying and trying to talk me into valeting for him instead his old buddy, Chad managing him. "You know how I feel about being on camera. It's just not my gig. Let me stick to writing bestsellers and you can light up the television with 100 watt smile." I poked him in the ribs to drive my point home. "You know, I had an old drinking buddy named Cy." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the raspy sound of Jon Good, better known as Dean Ambrose. Byron stepped in front of me, a look of frank dislike on his face. "Her name is Cyren."

I gulped down a big bag of nerves and pushed my best friend aside. "Cyren Nightsong." Jon smirked at me, looking me up and down. I wasn't built like a Diva, by no means, but I liked to think I looked alright. My voice and legs usually got the most attention, which is why I chose the black leather skirt and knee high boots for tonight. When I noticed him staring at my red halter top, I took his chin in my fingers and forced him to look me in the eye. "Sounds like a stripper name. Where do you dance, sweetheart?" That was it! I was shy but I had a bad temper too. If Byron had grabbed hold of me, I would have jumped his ass. "You jack ass!" He managed to restrain me while that creep just smiled, those annoyingly cute dimples flashing. "I would bail, if I were you. She's no Diva but she was a cop for a better part of a decade."

It had been a job I loved but an eventual injury had me sidelined on a desk permanently so I was forced to quit. "Feisty little thing." Jon walked away but I noticed that someone had been watching us the whole time. "oh girl, I think you may have caught some bad attention." I was automatically worried that I may have caused Byron some problems. He had just started this job and I did not want to ruin his chances here. Hunter Levesque approached the two of us, a smile just appearing as he looked my way. Seemed like the creepy guys here were drawn to me. I seriously needed to change my fucking perfume! "Mr. Willcox. I see you've met Mr. Ambrose over there. I have a proposition for you. I think you and your little friend might have a place here." My face turned beet red. No way in hell did I want to live this day in and out.

Jon's POV

I was just tickled pink by the whole thing. That little Southern scrapper was too damn cute when she was pissed off. Colby bumped into me in the hallway, a weird look on his face. "Ok, what did you do?" A fake innocent look painted my face. "Mr. Lopez, I am hurt by the accusation!" Colby Lopez, better known as Seth Rollins, rolled his eyes at me which only made me chuckle. " One of new guys had a little friend backstage. Hot little brunnette with a Cajun accent. You should have seen that little thing when she's mad. Hot damn!" Colby just shook his head and went to get ready for the next promo.

Cy's POV

"I can't do this!." Byron was doing his best to calm me down. "It's live television. What if I goof this up?" He gave me his best hug, his chin on top of my head. "You will do fine. You valeted for a few of the guys in AAW and you always managed to pull it off. I doubt the head of the company would take interest if he didn't see something in you. This puts both of us at the top of our game." Byron always could talk me into anything. "Please, Cy?" He looked at me with that puppy dog face and I caved. "Alright alright alright. Shut off the puppy face. You know I can't stand that." He chuckled and hugged me tight. "You won't regret this."

Considering the script, I knew I would to some extent. When Byron was wrestling as Angel of Sin, I would valet with him under the name of Reaper. Jazz had taught me what she could so I could sneak in and help Byron "cheat". My twin, Billy, was psyched about his sister actually learning the moves since he couldn't. (My twin brother was disabled and spent most of his time with painful arthritis.) I never had any ambition to pursue it. Working with Byron was enough for me while I figured things out. Writing became my passion and I was almost finished my first book. How I was going to fit this in?

I stood there next to Byron in make up, in a pair of tight jean shorts, my knee high boots and an off the shoulder top with a skull and roses emblazoned on the front. He was getting his done while I stood by, nibbling on my thumb nail, worrying about what was supposed to happen. I felt Byron take my hand to get my attention and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry so much, Cy. Just let things happen, let it flow. Worry about it later. Just listen to the music and let it flow." Once we we were in Gorilla, I peaked out to see Jon on the mic, rambling over Seth Rollins."

"Seth Rollins is too chicken to face me..." That was when Byron's music hit and we pranced out, he in a pair of cheetah print tights and a mic in his hands. I made my signature grimace at the fans, following after my best friend as we entered the ring. "You shouldn't be worried about Rollins..Oh no no no no.." I had to bite the inside of my cheek not to smile. Byron's in-ring character always cracked me up. "You should be worried about me..BIG DADDY YUM YUM!...Yes ladies, I am here. Please no fainting. I might blush." Jon just stood there, looking a tad confused at the interruption. "And who is this? Sparkles?" The crowd laughed and I was just enough annoyed from earlier to pull off the look on my face. "I wouldn't tease her...This here is my best friend, Reaper."

I took the mic from Byron, a mocking smile on my face. "I would be more worried about my buddy here. He's the one that's gonna..." When Jon started to walk off, I raised my voice. "Don't walk away from me, ya little coward!" That made him freeze in his tracks and stand toe to toe with me, a death glare on his face. "If you were a guy, that would have earned you a punch, little lady." God, this guy was a pest. "I was thinking the same about you." The crowd erupted in O's and jeers as Rollins walked out, holding his Money in the Bank briefcase. Jon turned to stare down his ex-partner. "I'm no lady!" With those words, I low-blowed the Lunatic Fringe and pulled him into a neck breaker that was taught to me by Jazz.

Byron and I ran out the ring, laughing and headed back to the ramp with Rollins smiling. The crowd was going crazy and I was slightly buzzed from the adrenaline. Once backstage, Byron clapped me on the back. "Told you it would be fine." What had I gotten myself into?

...

_**This is a one shot that I may turn into a story if you guys like it. Let me know if you want to continue this. I can guarantee Jon/Cy's interactions are going to be hilarious.**_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jon was none too happy with us interrupting his mic time tonight. Byron and I stood near the door of his locker area as he walked past us. He looked right at me and rubbed the back of his neck with a strange expression on his face. Those cool blue eyes almost made me weak in the knees but I held firm. "I think someone has a crush." Byron teased. I elbowed him in the stomach, frowning. "With THAT?! Oh my god, never!" He just chuckled at my reaction, looking completely unconvinced. My face was a nice shed of red by the time Jon was out of view. I had to admit that toned backside was nice to look at when he was walking away from a girl. Too bad that mouth came with it./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stop your teasing, big man. I'm hungry...feed me!"Byron chuckled and slammed his locker shut. "Come on, baby girl. It's on me tonight." The only place open that late was a local Pizza hut. From the looks of things, we weren't the only ones. I groaned in aggravation as I spotted Jon Good and his buddies from the Shield. "Your boyfriend's here." Byron could be oh so delightful sometimes. Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) had been at tonight's event to do an interview about his recent injury. From the looks of it, the three of them were spending some time catching up. "They're doing their own thing. Let's just get something to go and head back to the hotel."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fate was not my friend tonight because Colby spotted us and waved us over with a big smile. Jon didn't look too happy to see us and Joe just looked slightly amused. "So this is the girl that got the better of you on the mic tonight?" Byron pulled up two chairs and I reluctantly sat down as the waitress came by. "Two Pepsi's, please." The girl went off to get our drinks. "I wouldn't go that far." Jon started. "Oh I would." I smirked at him and the guys chuckled, leaving him to look perturbed, those blond curls hanging down in his eyes. "So what's your real name, spitfire?" I smiled at the friendly Samoan. "Cyren Nightsong." That seemed to peak his interest. "Interesting name. You of Native American descent?" I nodded. "l am half Cherokee on my father's side."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Byron decided to interrupt before they got too inquisitive about my history. The waitress finally came by with our drinks and gave her a silent thank you with a nod. Colby eyed my figure with obvious interest but there was no interest on my part. I was used to the way guys treated me at this point in my life. "Who trained you?" Byron was ordering a pizza for us both, half pepperoni and half Italian sausage since I was always so picky. I took a sip of my Pepsi before I answered him. "I worked a little with everyone in AAW, including Jazz and her husband Rodney Mac. They owned the group for a while there before selling it to a friend of our's." Jazz was a name they all knew but it had been a while since she had been seen in WWE. It wasn't for lack of trying but Jazz's newest twin girls had a good part of her attention nowadays.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jon didn't seem too talkative. "Cat got your tongue, Good?" I smirked and the guys laughed. "Nah, just a rookie pain in the neck who needs a good spanking." If he wanted to talk smack, he had picked the wrong girl to try it with. "Oh so sorry, sugar. Did I hurt you? Next time I will be careful not to offend those delicate sensibilities of your's." Colby just raised up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, you two. Let's play nice." Joe looked a little worried at Jon's demeanor towards me. "I'm going out for a smoke." He stalked off, the unlit cigarette already dangling from his fingers. Byron shook his head at the antics but I just took the opportunity to grab a slice once they finally brought out our pizza.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Third Person POVp  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was pretty obvious to both Joe and Colby that their friend had an interest in the new girl. There wasn't many people out there that could get to him that way. The chemistry between the two was very potent and it was only a matter of time before they both gave into it. Joe had been impressed by her skills with the mic. She was going to be hot pretty fast if Hunter kept using her as a way to perturb Jon on screen. "You single, Cyren?" She looked a little surprised at the question. "Yes and you can call me, Cy. Everyone does eventually." The youngest of the trio also seemed to be interested in her but he did have a girlfriend waiting at home. Joe wanted to kick his friend in the ass for forgetting about Leighla. He had already nearly lost her a few times before because of his wondering eye.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cy wasn't too comfortable with the topic so she decided to get some air. "I will be right back. Need something in the car." She had forgotten that Jon was still out there with his cigarette. As soon as she exited the building, a hand had a grip on her arm and she was up against the brick building, Jon's body pressed up against her own. "Damn it, Jon! You scared the living hell out of me." He took one last drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke into the wind. "You afraid of the dark, baby girl?" His face came down so close that Cy thought he might try to kiss her. Her body tensed and the familiar throb between her legs made her anxious.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let me go!" She insisted through gritted teeth. Jon chuckled, running his lips just barely over the skin of her neck and Cy had to restrain a shudder. His hand skimmed down the side of her body, his eyes never leaving her's, until it settled on her hip. "Sugar and spice, everything nice." His mouth grabbed hold of earlobe and she couldn't hold back the harsh moan. "You women are all the same." Jon laughed, backing away from her. "You don't want to play games with me, baby girl. I always win." The dark look on her face should have been a clue but Jon never saw it coming. Cy reared back and punched the hell out of him. He had to blink a bit before he realized that she had nailed him square in the eye. It would be nice and purple in the morning. 'Let him explain that shit to his friends.' She thought to herself and stalked back inside to finish her dinner.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Byron didn't say a word about the look on her face and let her finish her dinner in peace. The guys of the Shield decided to keep quiet as well as their mouthpiece came back inside sporting one hell of a mouse on his eye. Once they finished, Byron dropped Cy back at her flat in Catahoula (The town is real and is in Southern Louisiana.) and went back to his hotel room.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cy's POVp  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I was an aroused mess by the time Byron dropped me back off at my house. Damn that man for doing this to me! Frustrated and alone, I undressed and climbed onto my bed. My body was aching to be touched and there was no one else there to be of any help. Sliding open the drawer to my nightstand, I got out the vibrator that was kept there for just such situations. My pussy was a dripping mess that needed release. I thought about that raspy voice in my ear and I felt my pussy clench. There was no way for me to deny the effect he had on me. I was attracted to him and it had been way too long since I had sex.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I let my imagination run wild letting my mind imagine it was him squeezing my round tits, that mouth on my neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He would mark what he deemed to be his. I couldn't see him being any other way. Turning on the vibrator, I placed on my clit, moaning harshly at the sensations. My mind came back to his face, thinking about those blue eyes clouding with lust as he drove into me. I let the vibrator travel down to fuck my wet pussy. My hand went to my aching clit as I rammed into my wet hole, moaning Jon's name as I got closer and closer to coming. That night his name was on my lips when I orgasm and his face was in my dreams once I finally got some sleep after the night's exciting events.p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There were many people walking about speculating on how Jon got the black eye he was sporting. The way he would glare at me backstage made it more than obvious that I was involved somehow. We were now at the ATT Center in San Antonio, Texas for Smackdown. Byron had been worried about Colby's sudden interest in me but I kept the young one at a distance. I knew a player when I saw one. I had been burned by enough of them over the years. At that point in my life, I was steering clear of any kind of relationship. The whole situation was going to take some getting used to on my part. My folks were more than happy that I was doing something so exciting. I had no children of my own or a boyfriend to keep me tied to the small hick town so taking advantage of this made sense./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tonight Byron was going to be in tag team action with Randy Orton against Jon and Cena. I was supposed to interfere during the last few minutes of the match. Something in the back of my mind was nagging me though. Things were rarely that simple when it came to these scenarios. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go give these people a show!" Byron was always so pumped before a show that it was hard not to feed off of it. He took me by the arm, strutting about like he owned the place, singing to himself the lyrics from 'Walk this Way'. I rolled my eyes at him but he just gave me that goofy smile as we made our way to the entrance.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My wardrobe consisted of black leather halter top paired with tight black booty shorts. On my neck, I wore a a choker with a sun pendant on it, my signature black boots and a leather cuff bracelet with a skull on it. My long hair had been combed back and set into a high ponytail and my makeup emphasized my brown eyes. I wasn't very sure about working with Orton because of some of the rumors I had heard about him. Supposedly he wasn't the nicest apple in the bunch. We were first to make an entrance so Randy was already there once we arrived. He gave me a slight smile but said nothing. Once Randy's music hit we all walked out, Byron doing his usual strut while I lagged behind the two men, a serious look on my face. I was directed to take a spot with JBL and the rest of the guys at the commentator's table.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nice to finally meet you, Reaper." Michael Cole was cordial on air as in real life. "Thank you, Michael." I replied, adjusting the headset over my hair. "You seem to have already in impact here in the short time since you appeared with Big Daddy." I chuckled, considered the sound Jon's head made on the mat a few days ago. "Dean Ambrose was in need of a lesson. You don't turn your back on me. Ever!" Before I could say another word, Ambrose's signature music came on and the crowd went crazy. No one could deny he didn't have an appeal all his own. Byron rolled out the ring as Dean made his entrance. Playing the lunatic to a tee, he walked about the ring, rubbing at his temple. He stopped and stared at me, intent unclear to me. "Looks like the lunatic has his sights set on you." JBL's Texas drawl making the sentence sound longer than it was. I just smirked at him. "He'll learn, sooner or later. I have no problem enforcing my lessons."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Todd frowned. "How did he get that black eye?" I couldn't help myself. "I heard he walked into a door." JBL and I shared a laugh. The crowd became a mix of boos and excited screams once Cena's music hit the air. I could never fathom how he took that all the time, always with a smile. He and Dean stared at each other, the animosity between them evident. The match went back and forth as I sat with the Smackdown trio until the last part of the match. Ambrose was in the ring with Big Daddy, Byron on the mat after a closeline. I took off my headset, Michael calling after me. While Ambrose's and the ref's heads were turned, I slipped Byron a pair of brass knuckles. Orton took over the distraction so that Byron could nail Ambrose with the knuckles, sending him into the mat.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Byron covered him for the 3-count and I rolled into the ring, holding up his arm as his music played. The whole ring broke out into a fight, Cena and Orton on the outer part of the ring. Next thing we both know, Ambrose is up and glaring at the both of us almost psychotically. Byron, playing the part of the coward so effectively, exited the ring all too quickly, leaving me there in the ring. For a second, I thought he may try using Dirty Deeds on me but then he broke out in a sick kind of smile. There was that feeling again that he had something planned. I was grabbed and bent over his knee, to the delight of the crowd. No one had told me about this, which is why I struggled so much. When his hand came down on my rear end, I growled. "You are so dead!" I could hear the bastard laughing as his hand came down again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once Randy came back into the ring, Ambrose took off back up the ramp, Cena not too far behind him. I swore I would get back at that bastard for spanking me in front of god knows how many people. The Viper came by me, concern in his voice. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" I shook my head and we both left the ring, heading backstage. My face was a nice shade of red and I went off to cool my temper or I might do something stupid. I found the outer exit that most of the guys were using to go out for smoke breaks. Jon must have figured I would head out because there he was and he looked as if he had been waiting for me. It took all I had not to jump his cocky ass. "Had fun in there?" He just smirked. "Good, enjoy it for now. It's not going to happen again."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Third Person POVp  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jon just loved how she looked when riled up like this. There was a wildness in those exotic dark eyes and those lovely full lips. He had had a number of fantasies involving those luscious pink lips. In a sudden burst of impulse, Jon grabbed her around the waist and she finally got a good feel of the hard on he was sporting. Cy's mouth went dry and her body reacted to him. What the hell did he want from her? Jon pulled her into the shadows,bracing that luscious body against the building. "I'm not playing your games, Jon." He chuckled, giving her ass a squeeze. "Oh I'm not playing right now." His voice was low, seeming to caress against her skin.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He caught her gasp as soon as his mouth came down on her's. Jon growled at the taste of her, his leg situated right between her thighs. Cy opened up for him so easily, kissing him back, running her tongue over his bottom lip. God, she drove him crazy with that body and that tough girl attitude. His cock was almost painfully hard, straining against the jeans he had worn to the ring. His hands took hold of her firm breasts and she moaned helplessly. The sexual tension between the two them had been mounting since the day they met.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jon grabbed both her wrists in on one hand, holding them above her head. His mouth came down on her neck and she arched into him. Jon let his other hand slip down into her shorts,where she wore no panties, and let his fingers into her wet pussy. Cy gasped, her hips bucked as his nimble fingers played with her clit. "You like that, don't you?" His voice was dark and full of lust. "All wet, warm and tight." One finger slipped inside of her as Cy strangled cry was swallowed by his mouth. Desperately he kissed her, muffling the sensual cries as he fucked her with his fingers. In a sudden rush, she orgasmed on his fingers, her body shaking against his hard muscles. It had been forever since she had felt a reaction that intense. Jon's fingers slipped from her wet pussy and he brought them to his lips, sucking the juices from them.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cy could only look at him, her breast heaving from trying to catch her breath, At every turn, this man had knocked her off balance. He smiled and slowly walked away, still savoring the flavor of her orgasm on his fingers. All she could do is try to get herself back together after that. Once he was gone, she was kicking herself for letting him see how weak he made her feel. Cy decided that she had to find a way to avoid him from now on. This man could really hurt her if she let him too close. There was an ugly history that she came with, one that still left her with nightmares. It had taught to be cautious, maybe a little too cautious.p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next few days, I avoided the topic of Jon at all costs. Byron worked with me on a couple of new moves. We kept each other in check in some weird way. He was extra bouncy lately since is girlfriend popped the question. I had never been so happy for someone. People had always been leery of me, judging me before they really knew me. Byron had never done that. He had put a real effort to know me and that was what won me over. We were in the gym today, Byron on the weights and I was on the treadmill to work on my endurance. Part of me wanted to beat a solid retreat back to my hotel room but the work needed to be done. I knew Jon was there with the other Shield guys. His voice was very distinct and always caught my attention./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The boys were stretching on the mats. I couldn't help staring at that ass that I liked so much. "Boo!" Paige chuckled at my expression. "You should see your face!" She got onto the treadmill next to me. "The Shield are a lovely bunch of males, aren't they?" I blushed. "Oh I saw you staring at Jon Boy. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell." The dark-haired Brit was a laugh to be around. I worked out with her, even lifting some weights to tone up. We talked about the local gossip, laughing over some of the pranks the Diva's had pulled on the guys. Paige was a little trickster which suited me just fine. We were planning something big for the Shield. This would be classic!p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A little while later...p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shhh...Finish rigging that up so we can get out of here." Paige finished putting the finishing touches on the rigging for the doors of the Shield's hotel rooms. Predictably, all three had gotten conjoining rooms. Paige and I knew that they were resting from the long workout and rehearsals they did today. "How are we gonna get them to the doors." Paige grinned wickedly. "That, love, is my job." I stood at the corner, hiding with a small camera aimed at the doors. Paige let loose the most bloodcurdling scream I ever heard. Thank god the floor had been vacated for just WWE people or they would have stirred up a mob. There was a string of curses and as planned, all three opened their doors to see what was going on.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"On cue, the buckets dropped, covering all three in a sticky green glittery substance that Paige had made herself. Supposedly it would be a bitch for them to get off. Paige and I stood at the corner, laughing so hard that the camera shook. Joe just stood there for a moment in just a pair of basketball shorts, his big hands going to wring out his long hair. Colby being Colby shook off the slime like a puppy, splattering the other two. Jon looked like he was ready to kill us. "Smile for the camera, boys!" Paige loved to taunt. Joe looked at his partners and counted to the three, then they all came running for us.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two of us darted around the corner and straight for the elevator. It closed just in time, leaving the two of us standing there, laughing our asses off. "That has got to be one of the better ones. Can't wait to get this on my laptop." Paige punched in the button for her floor while I headed for my own. The look on their faces was enough to keep me giggling all the way to my door. I was taken from behind very suddenly as I opened the door. The door slammed hard and I saw that it was Jon, still dripping with the nasty goo from his blond curls. "Evidently that spanking wasn't enough to teach you a lesson." He looked so damn funny that I couldn't help laughing. "I'm real intimidated, Kermit."He dove for me and I jumped onto the bed. "You know, green really is your color." Growling he made another grab for me, finally getting his hands on my waist. Jon viciously rubbed against me, sharing a good bit of the goop that covered him. I squealed in disgust. "Little vixen.." He pinned me to the bed with his body, both my wrists in his hand. "Get off me, you idiot!" He chuckled then I felt his mouth on my neck.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Third Person POVp  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jon wanted to strangle her for that little prank. He had no doubt that it was her idea to target the Shield for this. He had her just where he liked, helpless and under him. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her. When his mouth came up her neck, Jon smirked then kissed her. Fuck, she infuriated him and turned him on. Cy struggled at first then he let go of her wrists to touch that erotic body, the curve of her hips and squeeze that delectable ass that taunted him everytime she walked away. The kiss got more intense and Jon could feel the hard nipple under the material of her top. There was a banging on the door and they both jumped apart. Cy just stared at him, wondering how it was that they always ended up in the same place. "Cy! You coming out with me tonight?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It took a moment for her to remember her voice. She stood and opened the door to see Paige. The Brit eyed her weirdly. "I don't remember us getting that close that you would get that goop in your hair.." She was going to say more but Cy cut her off. Thank god she couldn't see how it covered her clothes! That would be something to explain. "I think I'm going to meet you there. I need a shower." Paige shrugged and Cy closed the door, just standing there for a moment. Jon started laughing and Cy couldn't help but giggle. When she finally caught her breath, Cy pulled him to his feet. "Time to get cleaned up, Kermit." He smirked. "Gonna shower with me?" There was the beautiful bastard she knew. "In your dreams!" She shoved him out the door and tried not to laugh at his expression. "You have no idea, baby girl...You have no idea." Jon walked away from the door whistling 'Is not easy being green'.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Later on the next day, the other Superstars and Divas clamored around Paige to see the lasted victims on a wide screen television in the hotel commons area. Cy and Paige grinned like thieves as the group broke into laughs at seeing the big Samoan drenched in green slime. Neither saw Colby and Joe behind them. Joe growled into Paige's ear and she jumped while Colby started to tickle Cy under the ribs. Both men had a greenish tinge to their hair. Cy tried as hard as she could to get away. "Little trickster. I will teach you that playing with the Shield is a no no." When Cy finally started to give up, she felt Colby pressed up against her bottom, the hard on very evident. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable, inching away from him. "Ok ok, I give."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Joe had seen the strange look on Cy's face and grabbed Colby's arm. "Let's go, man." Colby smiled at Cy then followed the big man to the next hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" Joe ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. The younger man appeared dumbstruck. "Don't give me that look. I saw how you were with Cy out there. You need to cut this out before it gets out of hand." He just shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, man. I was just playing around." Joe had serious doubts that playing was all his friend wanted with the girl. Cyren was darkly exotic and had this air about her that could draw a man in. Jon was already falling victim to it and was the youngest of their trio. "I know you, Colby. You're attracted to her. Don't do something stupid." That was how Jon found the two of them. "Something wrong, guys?" Both men played it off as nothing and they walked outside to head for the arena.p 


End file.
